


Song of The True Queen

by Burritoeyestoondragon



Series: Song of The True Queen [1]
Category: Songs Series - Lauren Sevier
Genre: Action, F/F, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burritoeyestoondragon/pseuds/Burritoeyestoondragon
Summary: Liz, Tia, Gareth, and Mat confront The Dragon at the manor house as in book 1. But as Liz's abilities evolve, she finds that she may be able to alter fate.
Series: Song of The True Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135568





	Song of The True Queen

Wind whipped through the hall. Lord Rikard LaMonte stood within it, face sharp and unmoved by the indoor weather. His men, clad in leather armour and brandishing longswords, surrounded Mat, Liz, Tia, and Gareth. 

‘Let me spell it out for you. I give you this chance, Lisbet,’ said The Dragon, arms folded, ‘Come with me as prisoner and your friends will live. I have no need of them.’

Liz fought to keep loose strands of red hair from blowing into her eyes. The skirt of her dress fluttered upwards. ‘If you think I would do that, you have no idea who I am.’ 

The Dragon sighed. ‘Very well.’ He held his arms out wide. The strength of the wind redoubled. Tapestries were ripped from the walls. Furniture crashed around the house. The dust sheets in the sitting room flew into the hallway like wraiths, knocking a vase from its stand, and smashing it on the floor.

Tia picked a piece of the vase from the floor. She stepped slowly to Liz, stumbling in the strength of the storm. Tia took Liz’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply, furiously. ‘Make sure my song is wild’ She pulled away, smiling at Liz’s stunned expression, and turned towards The Dragon. 

‘Tia!’ she shouted. The golden threads of fate appeared before her, connecting the two of them, more solid than she had ever seen them before. As Tia ran from her the threads tensed, seemed on the verge of snapping. Hot rage burned like coal in Liz’s stomach. ‘No,’ she said, and grabbed the threads in a fist. 

Tia stopped, yanked backwards like a hound on a leash. The wind took her off her feet and she fell onto her back. Tia looked up at Liz, the wind blowing tears off her face. The threads were still in Liz’s hand. As she let them go they faded into nothing. Tia gasped for breath as if coming up from underwater. 

Mat, an arm over his eyes to protect them from the wind, didn’t see what had just happened. Liz looked down at her borrowed dress and saw that she was wrapped in red threads, thick as rope, that stretched from her chest all the way down the hall to the Dragon. He smirked at her. She took up these threads too and yanked on them. 

Through the storm his face faltered. She ripped at the threads, tore at them with both hands. A jolt of pain in her chest drove her to her knees. The wind subsided and in an instant the room was silent. Perhaps half of The Dragon’s men lay on the ground, crushed beneath furniture or lying face down, their heads pooled in blood. But at least a dozen stood now, still ready to fight. 

Gareth dragged himself up to sit against a wall, his hand to a wound on his head. 

‘Liz,’ said Matioch, kneeling at her side. ‘Are you okay?’ 

She glanced at him, his golden mane tussled. He resembled a lion more than ever. She looked past him to The Dragon who clutched his chest as she did. ‘Never better.’

‘What are you doing?’ asked The Dragon, suddenly looking small and withered on one knee.

‘Let me spell it out for you.’ She grinned, standing. ‘I’m taking control of my life.’ She wrapped the red threads around a hand and pulled them towards her. The dragon fell on his belly and thrashed towards her. Liz laughed despite the pain tearing at her heart. 

His surviving men drew their swords and advanced towards them. 

‘Everyone stop,’ Liz commanded, ‘Or I’ll pull the life out of him.’ The men looked to each other, stopping in place. 

‘How do we get out of here?’ Mat whispered to her. She glanced at him, then Gareth slumped at the wall, Tia lying at her feet. The look of fear made Liz drop her smile. 

‘We’ll go out the back. Help Gareth up.’ He obeyed, going to the blacksmith boy. 

‘You won’t survive this.’ The Dragon told the floor, spitting dust out of his mouth. ‘Wherever you go I’ll hunt you down. I won’t sleep. I will put you on an altar and catch your blood in a silver bowl. You. Are. Mine,’ His face was pale, his green eyes like a cat on a mouse, ‘Or would you rather this world died?’ 

Chills ran all the way through Liz. Her heart skipped a beat and then pounded furiously. She could feel his rage like a brand on her skin. She screamed, thrashed her hand. The threads came loose and disappeared into the air. Rikard stood up, dusted himself down. 

‘Now where were we?’ He rubbed his hands together. There was the grin again. Lightning burst from his hand, striking at the walls around him. Shrapnel burst from walls and ceilings, flew wildly around them. Several of his few remaining men were struck in the face and fell to the floor, screaming. 

The house shook. The stone of the walls tore away with an all-consuming roar. Beside Liz there was now a large ragged hole in the wall. Rain from outside struck at her. It was so strong that she was immediately drenched. The Dragon stepped towards her, saying something she couldn’t hear. The rush of the wind and buzz of lightning snatched his words. But his lips moved. He said one word over and over. 

‘Mine.’

Mat grabbed her legs, throwing Liz over his shoulder, and leapt through the hole in the wall. He ran. 

Liz lifted her head to catch a glimpse of The Dragon, but saw only Tia struggling to keep up with them as they dashed across an unkempt lawn. ‘Where’s Gareth?’ she shouted into the storm. And then they were falling, tumbling down a slope as lightning lit the sky, rain lashing them as they went. 

They landed hard at the bottom of the slope. Matt hauled at Tia and Liz, and the three kept running through the storm. Lightning struck the ground behind them. Liz leapt in fear, no longer sure if it was from Rikard or the sky. They dashed through into the forest. 

‘Lightning,’ panted Tia, ‘trees.’ 

‘It’s our only hope,’ said Matt, still hauling Liz along by the hand. They ran until all three had to lean against a tree and slowly get their breath back. Rain still pelted them. 

Tia went to Liz, checked her over. ‘Are you hurt?’ Liz shook, unable to speak. Tia’s hands were warm in hers. 

‘There,’ Matt said, pointing into the distance where a light shone in the dark storm.

‘What if it’s half-bloods?!’ Shouted Tia. 

‘What if we die in the rain?’ He picked Liz up again and led them to the light. 

It was a small stone cottage. Light flickered from a greasepaper window. Matt turned the doorhandle and walked right in. 

‘Hello?’ he said. There was no response. He looked inside. A single oil lantern burned on a wooden table by the window. Matt went inside, motioned Tia to join him. She closed the door against the storm.   
In the single room there was a narrow bed, a fireplace, and a single chair at the table. Matt took up a scrap of cloth and dumped Liz onto the bed.

‘You should toss your queen a little more lightly.’ Tia frowned at him, then went to the fireplace. 

‘No fire,’ he said, ‘if they see the smoke we’re dead.’

‘How will they see anything in a storm at night?’

‘Fine. Get her into the bed. And...out of those wet clothes.’ He took her place at the fire and stirred the embers in the hearth, tossed on a few logs. ‘I’ll look around the area, make sure no-one’s hunting us.’ He wiped at the golden hair plastered to his face and took a deep breath, then left them. 

‘Well. My queen. I-’

‘What was that back there?’ Liz asked. Tia was silent, looked around as if seeking an escape, and found none. 

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ 

‘Look at me, Tia.’ Reluctantly she did. ‘Why were you so eager to die?’

‘I wasn’t…’ her eyes dashed away. Liz sat up, grabbed Tia’s face in both hands. 

‘Look at me!’ Tia’s eyes swam in the wavering light of the lantern. She gasped. Liz realised she was holding her breath. 

‘Your hands. They’re freezing.’ Tia put her hands on Liz’s. ‘You heard Matioch. You’d better…’ Liz nodded. Began peeling the sodden dress from her skin. ‘Do you still want me to look? My queen?’   
Her pale skin flushed red, stark even in the weak light of the lantern and the slowly building fire. Tia laughed, turned her back while Liz took off her dress. Liz turned back at the slap as it hit the floor. Liz was under the blanket. The advisor took up Liz’s wet clothes and hung them by the fire. She shivered, then pulled off her own clothes and hung them too. Her slender body was cast into silhouette by the firelight. ‘Make room for me?’

Liz hesitated. Moved over as far as the bed would allow. ‘There’s always room for you.’ 

Tia slipped under the covers. Despite Liz’s best efforts, the bed’s narrowness pushed the two together. She turned on her side, facing Tia. ‘I don’t know what we’re going to do.’

‘I have a few ideas.’

‘Not this. I mean The Dragon. The world. What can I even do now?’ 

‘I felt your grasp on me in the manor. Queen Lisbet,’ She lifted her chin with a finger, ‘you can do anything.’ 

The golden threads of fate appeared again, wrapping around them, pulling the two together. Liz’s hands found Tia’s waist. ‘Is this okay?’ she whispered. Tia nodded. They fell into a kiss. 

Eons passed. The world turned to ice and ash and dust and they kissed through all of it, hands exploring the other hungrily, making up for lost time. They parted, panting for breath, surprised to find the world still there. 

‘Your hands are so cold,’ Liz said. The two of them smiled. ‘Are you sure you’re not made of ice?’ Laughter burst from them, something inside them broke and let forth a torrent. Liz wiped Tia’s eyes. And then they were kissing again.


End file.
